The Seventh Wheel No More
by percabeth fan extrodinare
Summary: The Seventh Wheel, The Repair Boy, The son of Hephaestus, The builder of the Argo 2 but mostly the only thing he was ever noted for: Destroyer of New Rome. Leo feels bad; he really does but nobody believes him. Nobody cares. Or is there somebody who does? No pairings with Leo.
1. Chapter 1

**An: This is my fourth story, it's about will be NO pairings with Leo. The Seventh Wheel, The Repair Boy, The son of Hephaestus, The ****_builder_**** of the Argo 2 but mostly the only thing he was ever noted for: Destroyer of New feels bad; he really does but nobody beleives him. Nobody cares. Or is there somebody who does?...**

* * *

**Prolouge:**

The Giant War was won after convincing the Roman demigods to combine forces with Greek demigods. Gaia was defeated by Leo and Poseidon. (The fire and the storm)

Percy and Annabeth were back to normal after their ordeal in Tartarus when Apollo healed them and forced them to come to therapuetic sessions which Percy and Annabeth truly detested even though they were feeling much better after each passing session.

(With the exception of dreams infested with a unicorn prancing around on clouds yelling AWESOME!) They cursed and complained about it to Apollo who simply did nothing but tell them that he loved the word awesome. And he proceeded to impress the fact upon them by racing all over Olympus yelling AWESOME! And didn't stop until Artemis came and shot him in the jewels **(AN: I hope people understand what I'm trying to imply)**after which he pretty much could do nothing but whimper.

Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood had joined (for now) to treat the wounded. All of them were at Camp Jupiter because it had the most supplies and places that a demigod could rest to recover from the war (And the fact that an eager Jason had said that Camp Jupiter was the closest camp even though they could have saved four hours or so if they'd just gone to the Greek camp).

The Argo 2 was parked in the damaged Forum which was in the process of being constructed after Leo had attacked it.

_Leo. _He refused to get out of the Argo 2 again because the Romans would nearly impale him with a spear whenever he stepped out of it. Every Roman citizen who would see the Argo 2 would whisper," Is'nt that where that Greek filth who destroyed Camp Jupiter is?" Leo tried to convince them, he really did. An eidolon had controled him, he had been powerless.

But the more he said that the more people got convinced that he was lying. So when he was charged with the job of shipping all the Greek campers back to the Greek camp, (including Jason because Piper would not be staying in New Rome) after a month of celebrations, he was only too happy to agree to the offer. Little did he know he was being watched by not just one, but five immortal beings as he conversed with Festus...

* * *

"Should we?" A person cloaked in shadows asked.

"Yes." A feminine voice asked. "He is powerful, but not boastfull..." Another figure with wings fanning out on either side of him noted analyzing the boy before them.

"That is true my lord, he has no friends with the exception of the six others of the prophesy and even they are fading away." A woman with fiery eyes said.

A huge man with a brutal, ugly face observed the boy with surprisingly tender eyes."He has grown and he is powerful." he said turning toward the four people.

"Are you sure we should do this?" he asked clearly worried. "Do not worry, we will not harm him in any way." the feminine voice said. The two men who spoke first nodded. " In that case it is decided." The woman with fiery eyes stated dissapearing in a flash of fire.

The four other people watched her go. "The boy will be a likely candidate for us. I hope she has luck, she is laden with our burdens. It will be hard for her if she does not find a way to pass them to the boy." the man with wings stated flapping them and rising into the air. The others simply nodded and chuckled, vanished into the shadows after taking one last look at Leo who was steering the boat while trying to juggle talking with Festus and eating a burger at the same time.

* * *

**Guys, this is just the prolouge the capters will be longer, dont worry. Tell me if its good or bad, the story depends solely on your opinions. So review and let me know.**

**Percabeth Fan Extrodinare out! Peace!**


	2. Jimmy and apparently Everyone

******AN: I have nothing to say. I got one review. But... A shoutout.**

**THANKS SONATA APPASIONATA! you made my day with your review. And thanks for being my very first reviewer! Your'e awesome! :)**

* * *

**Leo POV: (A day before the Argo 2 takes off for the Greek Camp)**

The Giant War was over. Why wasn't he happy? Leo thought as he lay on his bed on his back.

_Why should you be happy? _his other side responded. Oh, super! Im going crazy, Leo thought sarcastically. "Can I have the honour of knowing who hijacked my mind right now?" he asked it sarcassm practically dripping off his voice.

_I am your conciousness _the voice hissed attempting to sound creepy. " Hi Jimmy. I'm a little busy now, would you mind dropping into my awesome mind some time later? I'm a little busy now." Leo said.

_JIMMY? Can't I get a better name!? Say... like Don? _"Im too lazy. Leave me alone Jimmy."

_I get absolutely no respect these days, _the voice grumbled as it faded away. Seriously. It's like having terminus stuck in your head, Leo thought rolling his eyes.

Leo groaned as he got up. Lying around wasn't going to help him get over the fact that none of his friends cared about him. _You will always be the seventh wheel. The outsider, you will not find your place with your bretheren. _The voice hissed. Oh great, he's back again. "Listen Jimmy. Just leave me alone, bother me sometime else, besides, don't you only visit me when Im in my bedroom lying on my back and thinking self-depreciative thoughts?" He grumbled.

_Oh. Your'e not in your bedroom right now?_

"No."

_Sorry. Wrong timing. I'll see you later! _With that Jimmy went away again.

Honestly. Jimmy was just about the only person who talked to him (Even though he was practically hi-jacking his mind)

"Leo?" He looked up with tired eyes to see Annabeth.

"What is it?" He asked relieved to have another person to talk to.

"The campers of Camp Halfblood, along with Jason are ready to go to Camp Halfblood." She said, "We need you to drive the Argo 2 to the camp."

"S'ok. I'd be happy to do it."

" Thanks Leo, I have to go now. I've arranged to have Percy with me along with all the others along for a trip in the city!" She squealed. "Somethings gone wrong with her ever since her treatment with Apollo." Leo thought, smiling slightly.

"Ok bye Leo! I gotta go! Can't miss it. I've made sure to include everyone." She said smiling walking onto the deck and climbing down the rope ladder.

As he watched her go Leo's heart sank. "Yeah. Everyone." he whispered a tear rolling down his cheek. He walked upto the helm wiping his eyes.

Talking with Festus would cheer him up he thought hollowly as he slowly approached Festus.

* * *

**Ok... A very short chapter, but I really have'nt had that many reviews... so yeah... It'll be a few days before I update though. Bye!**


	3. A- camping we will go!

**AN: Im soooo sorry guys. I couldn't update because I had my exams, but now that they're over you can expect me to update more often.**

* * *

Leo POV: (Duh)

I walked toward Festus, hoping that he could help cheer me up, but I completely froze when I heard someone sniffle. Cautiously, I looked over at the direction it was coming from.

Nico

. Nico was standing at the rail near Festus looking for all the world like he was going to cry any second now. Not the Nico I knew.

He was probably in a fragile state right now, probably best not to startle him in case he thought the idea of shopping my head off with that stygian iron sword of his suddenly seemed appealing. (It's happened – Long story) {Don't ask me how I wormed out of it. It involved a McChicken burger, coke and a pit} [Again, don't ask]

Nico never liked me, and probably being seen crying by me would elevate the 'don't like' to an 'I'll kick you every time I see you hate'. 'But I was insane, so what the heck?' I thought as I walked toward him trying to look like I didn't just see him crying.

'Nico?' I asked. He whirled around looking like a deer caught in spotlights. "L-Leo!" he stammered startled," What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the others? They said that they were going out on a trip." He asked suddenly looking inquisitive.

" They… forgot about me." I managed to choke out, the tears prickling my eyes returning again. I tried desperately to keep them at bay but to no avail, they still fell. I could feel Nico gaze boring into me before he looked over to horizon where the sun was beginning to set.

"I know how you feel Leo; nobody ever tries to talk to me either." Nico said, his eyes still fixed on the horizon.

"Why are we even stuck here having this sentimental talk anyway?" I asked suddenly struck by the image of we must look: Two teenage boys staring at the horizon with one of them crying. Not to mention all the angst-y talk.

Nico started chuckling, before it turned into full-blown laughter as he gripped the side of the Argo his body shaking as he laughed.

"What? What did I do?" I asked bewildered, but I still smiled because it was funny to see Mr. Death Boy laughing – goes to show that he does have a heart.

"Way to ruin the moment Leo." Nico said returning to normal, except for the fact that the corners of lips kept twitching up like Nico was trying to fight the smile.

I rolled my eyes before I remembered what Nico had asked all the way at the begging of our conversation. My smile disappeared before it got replaced with a frown, "You were telling me that they were going out… where exactly?" he asked looking at Nico.

"They were talking about going to visit the city- The St. Louis Arch- something like that." He said," Why?"

"Nothing just bored of being cooped up in the Argo 2. I can't go out because that would be risking my totally awesome life." I said.

Nico just hummed looking before his eyes brightened, "If they go out, who can tell us not to?" he asked grinning mischeiviously. Catching onto his flow a grin appeared on my face. "We could go out couldn't we? But where?" I pretended to think while stroking an imaginary beard. "I've heard that the Caribbeans are good at this time of the year." Nico said grinning.

I chuckled," Well? Lets pack our bags and get going!"

"As you wish master Leo." Nico mocked. I laughed. "Are we actually going there? For real?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm tired of being ignored and I'm pretty sure nobody would miss us would they?" Nico asked. "No, they wouldn't. And thats why were leaving RIGHT NOW. PACK YOUR BAG AND MEET ME HERE!" I hollered over my shoulder grinning like a maniac. BEST. DAY. EVER.


End file.
